drogenwikiaorg_de-20200215-history
4-FA
200px|right|4-Fluoramphetamin4-Fluoramphetamin (4-FA; 4-FMP; PAL-303; „'Flux'“), auch bekannt als para-Fluoramphetamin (PFA; P-FMP) (Scenename „'Fifa'“), ist eine psychoaktive Designerdroge aus der Gruppe der Phenethylamine und ist innerhalb dieser Gruppe ein Amphetamin. Es ruft stimulierende, entaktogene und empathogene Effekte hervor. 4-FA ist auf dem Schwarzmarkt nur selten anzutreffen, dennoch wird es teilweise als Designerdroge verkauft Sicherheitshinweise Die Substanz reizt Augen, Atmungstrakt, Haut und Schleimhäute. Im Tierversuch mit Mäusen wurde bei intraperitonealer Gabe ein LD50-Wert von 46 mg/kg Körpergewicht ermittelt. Herstellung Im Allgemeinen wird 4-FA aus 4-Fluorbenzaldehyd mit Hilfe von Nitroethan und einem Amin-Katalysator über das Zwischenprodukt 1-(4-Fluorphenyl)-2-nitropropen gewonnen, welches dann durch Reduktion zu 1-(4-Fluorphenyl)propan-2-amin (4-Fluoramphetamin) umgesetzt wird. Wirkung Die Wirkung von 4-FA tritt ungefähr 60 Minuten nach oraler Einnahme ein und hält ca. 6–7 Stunden an. Die typische Dosis liegt zwischen 120 und 180 mg des Hydrochloridsalzes. Die subjektiven Effekte von 4-FA sind Euphorie, erhöhte Leistungsfähigkeit, Stimmungsaufhellung, Rededrang, Bruxismus (Kieferverspannungen), Insomnie und Appetithemmung. 4-Fluoramphetamin ist ein potentes Stimulans und bewirkt eine Ausschüttung des Neurotransmitters Serotonin, ähnlich wie andere para-substituierte Amphetamine. Jedoch sind seine serotonerge Wirksamkeit und Neurotoxizität wesentlich geringer als die ähnlicher Substanzen, wie 4-Bromamphetamin und 4-Iodamphetamin. Die serotonerge Potenz und die Neurotoxizität para-Halogen substituierter Amphetamine nimmt mit der Ordnungszahl des Halogen-Substituenten zu, (4-FA << 4-CA < 4-BA < 4-IA)78 während umgekehrt die Dopamin-Wiederaufnahmehemmung bei 4-FA stärker ausgeprägt ist als bei 4-CA oder 4-IA.9 4-FA verursacht zudem schwächere Hyperthermie als ähnliche Substanzen wie PMA oder 4-MTA, dennoch können Hyperthermie und Neurotoxizität bei Überdosierung oder exzessivem Gebrauch der Substanz gefährlich werden. Legalität Deutschland In Deutschland ist 4-FA seit dem 26. Juli 2012 ein gemäß dem Betäubungsmittelgesetz (BtMG) nicht verkehrsfähiges Betäubungsmittel.10 Schweiz 4-Fluoramphetamin wurde mit Inkrafttreten der revidierten Betäubungsmittelverordnung Swissmedic11 per 1. Dezember 2010 dem Betäubungsmittelgesetz (BetmG, SR 812.121) unterstellt und somit ab diesem Zeitpunkt illegal. Einfuhr, Besitz, Vertrieb etc. werden nach dem Betäubungsmittelgesetz geahndet. Litauen 4-FA wurde im Juli 2009 in Litauen verboten.12 Links # ↑ Hochspringen nach:a b c d Datenblatt 4-Fluoramphetamin bei AlfaAesar, abgerufen am 8. Mai 2010 (JavaScript erforderlich). # Hochspringen↑ Für Stoffe ist seit dem 1. Dezember 2012, für Gemische seit dem 1. Juni 2015 nur noch die GHS-Gefahrstoffkennzeichnung gültig. Die EU-Gefahrstoffkennzeichnung ist daher nur noch auf Gebinden zulässig, welche vor diesen Daten in Verkehr gebrachtwurden. # ↑ Hochspringen nach:a b International Symposium on Amphetamines and Related Compounds, Proceedings, Mario Negri Institute for Pharmacological Research, Milan, 1969, Costa, E., und S. Garattini (Hrsg.), New York, Raven Press, 1970, S. 21. # ↑ Hochspringen nach:a b Eintrag zu 4-Fluoramphetamin in der ChemIDplus-Datenbank der United States National Library of Medicine (NLM). # Hochspringen↑ P. Rösner, B. Quednow, U. Girreser, T. Junge: „Isomeric fluoro-methoxy-phenylalkylamines: a new series of controlled-substance analogues (designer drugs)“, in: Forensic Science International, 2005 Mar 10, 148 (2–3), S. 143–156; PMID 15639609. # Hochspringen↑ F. Nagai, R. Nonaka, Satoh Hisashi Kamimura K.: „The effects of non-medically used psychoactive drugs on monoamine neurotransmission in rat brain“, in: European Journal of Pharmacology, 2007 Mar 22, 559 (2–3), S. 132–137; PMID 17223101. # Hochspringen↑ Fuller RW, Baker JC, Perry KW, Molloy BB. Comparison of 4-chloro-, 4-bromo- and 4-fluoroamphetamine in rats: drug levels in brain and effects on brain serotonin metabolism. Neuropharmacology. 1975 Oct;14(10):739–746; PMID 1196472. # Hochspringen↑ Nichols DE, Johnson MP, Oberlender R. 5-Iodo-2-aminoindan, a nonneurotoxic analogue of p-iodoamphetamine. Pharmacology, Biochemistry and Behaviour. 1991 Jan;38(1):135–139; PMID 1826785. # Hochspringen↑ Marona-Lewicka D, Rhee GS, Sprague JE, Nichols DE. Psychostimulant-like effects of p-fluoroamphetamine in the rat. European Journal of Pharmacology. 1995 Dec 12;287(2):105–113; PMID 8749023. # Hochspringen↑ Gesetz über den Verkehr mit Betäubungsmitteln (Betäubungsmittelgesetz, BtMG): Anlage I (nicht verkehrsfähige Betäubungsmittel) # Hochspringen↑ Verordnung des Schweizerischen Heilmittelinstituts über die Betäubungsmittel und psychotropen Stoffe (Betäubungsmittelverordnung Swissmedic, BetmV-Swissmedic) - Änderung vom 10. September 2010 (PDF; 590 kB) # Hochspringen↑ Dėl Lietuvos Respublikos sveikatos apsaugos ministro 2000 m. sausio 6 d. įsakymo Nr. 5 "Dėl Narkotinių ir psichotropinių medžiagų sąrašų patvirtinimo" pakeitimo verwandte Drogen Kategorie:Droge Kategorie:Illegale Drogen Kategorie:Amphetamine Kategorie:Designerdroge Kategorie:Fluoraromate Kategorie:Stimulans Kategorie:Entaktogen Kategorie:Neue psychoaktive Substanz Kategorie:Serotonin-Ausschütter Kategorie:Dopamin-Wiederaufnahmehemmer